Rechargeable battery packs are necessary to provide electrical power to both power tools and other forms of electrically powered portable devices. As the power and capacity of these devices continues to grow, greater and greater power requirements must be met by the battery packs themselves. As a result, the size of the battery packs have generally increased over time as larger and more numerous cells are added to the designs. In such instances, the ergonomics of the battery pack may need to be modified so as to allow the user to grasp the larger battery pack housing and still have access to the necessary controls.